


EDITH

by KassyFrost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peters thrid dead father figure, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Thanos is an ass, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We want Tony back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: What if EDITH was made for for Peter? What if Tony left a message?





	EDITH

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yes I know EDITH was not made for Peter Parker but this is fiction. Just something to warm our hearts after the heartbreak.

Hello this is Edith speaking!  
Before the recording I'm supposed to remember you that this is not the real Tony Stark I'm just a program that is recreating his words that he installed and left in my coding with that said:  
>audio uploaded  
> processing file “hey kid”  
“Hey Peter this is Tony I know if you're hearing this then it's too late for me to tell you how proud I am of you and how angry I am that you went on that spaceship even though I told you not to! But hey my traits might be rubbing of on you so I shouldn’t blame you. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you that you keep on fighting even if everyone says no or gives up you keep going for the little guy. I also want to tell you how proud I am seeing your work in the laboratory; you learned a lot after having access to better materials. I am so incredibly proud of you and can’t tell you right now. I feel like I failed you, I promised you that I would always be here for you. I said that I’d protect you. I promised May that I would return you home safely every time. But look at me now? We lost Peter. We lost and now you are gone. When I first realized that I had lost you on that dark planet I didn't know what I should feel like, obviously I'm not your father nor am I any kind of family member but I have you’re your mentor for a few years. And I have to say that kind of left and input on me I realized that there were some more important things in life besides myself end my work. After Thanos I realized one of them was family and that I realized because of you Peter. You have no idea how much it hurt when I saw you disappear in my arms, I kept on dreaming how you said the words “Mister Stark, I don't want to go! I don't want to go.” so I kept on building at night in the lab, you know like I usually did? Ever wondered why your suit had suddenly a heater or a parachute I always worked after I had a night terror of you, or someone else I am close to, dying. I want my friends and family safe and that's the only way I know how to do that, to build an armor around them and Peter I worked on your Shields so much. I learned from everything that happened to me and tried to keep you as far away as possible from these things. Freezing to death in cold water? Heathers and a release button. Falling from a high place? Parachute. You being stabbed? Another layer of safety. After I had stayed up a full week because of night terrors start pepper made me stop she said that it was all just a dream and wouldn't happen And I just should focus to sleep more and get back to normal. But that was before everything happened. Now I realize that no matter what I would have packed into your suit it wouldn’t have saved you and I feel like I failed. I failed to keep you safe.  
After that I tried to focused on my new life with Morgan and Pepper and I tried to ignore the hole that you left in my life but then the others came and told me there might be a chance to reverse everything and get you all back . I did not want to believe them at first, I tried to push that idea away to make the loss hurt less. But kid, you changed my mind. I found the picture that we did with you holding your internship certificate, I saw you smile and thought: “If anyone is going to be able to bring him back than that’s me.” At first I felt like I had finally gone crazy but after a few days I realized I could actually do this I was working on a time machine and my calculations were working they were turning out just fine. And that was how I created a time machine just like that to get you back, kid. I did it, I made a time travel machine! Peter Parker I don't know how I should tell you this but I consider you as a very important family member hell, you are basically my kid. I promised myself to bring you back that's why I created The Machine. And if you are hearing this then everything turned out the way it was supposed to be. We defeated Thanos and you are safe. Now you might be asking why I gave you my sunglasses. These are called Edith and were especially made for you, I guess it’s a way for me to keep on protecting you. I guess you could say that: Even Dead I’m the Hero. I love Acronyms, Peter always use acronyms they’re awesome. Edith is a program created to help you I wanted you to have something in case I'm gone and I mean if you are hearing this I am gone so don't be sad. I'm sure I did the right thing with my decision and whatever I did it's not anyone's fault but mine. I chose this ending I knew what I was doing, Peter. I knew what was going to come, because in the end it was always Thanos and me. I hope that you will move on and live a healthy life because Peter Parker you are the future of the Avengers you are our future and I'm so proud to say that.”  
>Audio file closing  
> Hello this is Edith speaking!  
>I finished playing the file: hey kid  
>I detect the A.I System “Karen”, connecting with Karen…  
>How can I help you Peter?  
Peter pulled the glasses of himself and took a deep breath. He didn’t expect that message. He had expected something but not like this. This was admitting that Tony wouldn’t come back. And he didn’t want to. He pushed himself up from his bed and grabbed his phone from the table. The lego StarWars set that Tony had brought him was half finished on there. He texted Pepper that he was okay and that he had received the gift. Well not exactly gift… this was something he inherited. Tony Stark was dead. And he wasn’t going to come back.


End file.
